


Arrangements

by quaffanddoff



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Introspection, Multi, Non-Monogamy, OT4, Office Sex, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaffanddoff/pseuds/quaffanddoff
Summary: Aisha is used to traditional arrangements; improvisers like to get a bit more creative. She's starting to think they may be on to something.
Relationships: Colin Mochrie/Aisha Tyler, Colin Mochrie/Aisha Tyler/Ryan Stiles/Wayne Brady, Colin Mochrie/Ryan Stiles
Kudos: 10





	Arrangements

She had to begrudgingly admit it: there was a spark between her and Wayne. It ignited when they first met and it had continued to smolder as time went on. They were close in age, both divorced, both ambitious professionals succeeding against long odds in a cutthroat industry, working twice as hard as their more privileged colleagues for half the recognition, both tenacious, kind, goofy, and snarky. They flirted both onstage and offstage. Their chemistry was obvious enough that her friends had taken to teasing her about it. She shot them down every time— _hell_ no, she would never hook up with a _coworker_ , and if she ever _did_ , it certainly wouldn’t be _him_ —but privately, she figured it was bound to happen sooner or later. She knew it wouldn’t take much, only a few lucky quirks of time and space, to get them together. Once or twice she even daydreamed about it happening after one more drink at the end of a wrap party.

That was partly why it was the surprise of her life when she found herself sleeping with Colin instead. This was not something she'd ever foreseen happening, certainly not something she had fantasized about. But nevertheless, there she was, wearing his shirt while making him breakfast like some cliché chick in a rom-com. 

It was funny to recall how she ended up here. It all started late one night after a producers’ meeting that had dragged on forever, impeded by one logistical nightmare after another. Somehow, Aisha and Colin had allowed the others to take advantage of their generous natures and ended up agreeing to tackle much more than their fair share of the workload. Naturally, the two of them got stuck in the office until well past midnight. Aisha was so tired and frustrated she felt like she could cry, and because Colin’s warm, comforting presence made her feel like it would be okay, she actually did cry. 

Of course, he was wonderfully sweet about it—that was his way. She had been highly suspicious of him when they had first met: her hard-won experience told her that that no one could really be as kind as he seemed without being a secret psychopath, so initially she had carefully monitored his every movement. Eventually, after enough incontrovertible evidence piled up, she had been forced to conclude that, yes, he really was just _that_ much of a sweetheart.

So that night, she was vulnerable, he was gentle, and one thing led to another. The responsible, conscientious voice in her head that had guided her actions for most of her life was screaming at her to stop and think about the consequences, but during her time working in this job, she had begun to develop a new mental voice, one she might dub "the improv mindset." This voice whispered to her _yes, and...!_ and for the first time, she let it take over. 

Before she knew it, she was having some of the best sex she’d ever had with one of the last people she would’ve ever expected. She would soon discover that Colin was one of those guys who was happiest taking care of her as long as she liked, for hours on end if need be, all while making no complaints and expecting nothing in return, just providing steady determination and an indefatigable tongue. Aisha had always liked those kinds of guys. She didn’t know enough of them and was always happy to add another to her roster. Picking a coworker certainly did make things a little trickier, but also more convenient, as the two often found themselves thrown together at odd hours in strange situations. They started making a habit of stealing time to sneak off and fool around.

Her only real misgiving about him was quelled the day she overheard a phone conversation between him and his wife. He picked up Deb’s call after he had just stepped out of Aisha’s shower—and that was exactly what he said he'd just done. In the next room over, Aisha couldn’t hear Deb’s response, but it was apparent from Colin’s tone that his disclosure was well received. Later, Aisha asked him about it tentatively. He gave a small, mysterious smile and simply said they had an arrangement. Aisha found it oddly heartwarming to hear that a couple who had been together for over 30 years had so much trust in one another that their marriage allowed for some healthy independent exploration.

Aisha supposed that what she and Colin had could also be described as an “arrangement” of sorts. There was no formal commitment, no definition or guidelines laid out, it was just organic, casual.

Before long, she was to discover that these kinds of low-key arrangements weren’t as rare as she might have assumed.

It had been a significant step for her to start sleeping with Colin. 

It was a much smaller leap to start sleeping with Ryan.

It happened like this: one night she asked Colin to come over and he said he already had plans with Ryan, so would she mind if he came along, too? Aisha knew in the back of her mind what that would mean, but part of her was still surprised when the three of them ended up in bed. 

Ryan made for an excellent complement to Colin, as he liked to receive as much as Colin liked to give. Aisha found herself fitting comfortably somewhere in the middle between them, figuratively and often literally. She found herself surprisingly enthusiastic about giving Ryan the attention he craved because he was so effusive in his praise and appreciation for her efforts. The truly great part was that, when she had her fill of catering to his desires, Colin was always there to finish off the job and still had plenty of energy to finish her off, too. It was a unique and delightfully symbiotic dynamic for everyone involved.

She never asked exactly how long their arrangement had been going on, but she surmised that they had been carrying on discreetly for a few decades. Their intimacy had the familiar, well-honed chemistry of a long-term partnership augmented with the passionate thrill of secret liaison—a rousing combination. 

So that was how she found herself having regular three-ways with her two dorky, older, closeted, married coworkers. Her overcrowded California king groaned under the weight of the three of them, but resolutely withstood everything they subjected it to. On paper, this was perhaps not her wisest series of life choices, but in practice, it felt easy, right, and deeply satisfying. It was an absurd situation, to be sure, but at the same time, it made a twisted kind of sense. Was it really so surprising that a rendezvous with a couple of experienced improvisers would result in spontaneous, uninhibited fun?

Later, looking back on the whole unlikely affair, she was left with only one real regret: that no one had captured the look on Wayne’s face when he finally walked in on them. They had gotten cocky and careless as time went on and had taken to hooking up in the studio office after hours, so really, the most shocking thing about getting caught was that it took even _this_ long. To Aisha, it was truly tragic that Wayne’s flabbergasted expression wasn’t preserved forever in ink or oil paint or some kind of hilarious scandalized sculpture. She would always have her memory of the moment, at least, and she took out that image in her mental scrapbook to admire it quite often. 

The three of them had been deeply engrossed in each other, tangled together in one of their latest favorite configurations, and it took a few seconds for them to realize the door had swung open. Wayne stood there in the doorway, jaw hanging open, taking it all in, trying to process the scene before him. 

Aisha, Colin, and Ryan fell silent and still. The frozen moment stretched on as they each assimilated the significance of the discovery. Careers, reputations, marriages, and long-term friendships hung in the balance. They knew the trajectory of the next few seconds would have far-reaching consequences for all of them.

Eventually, Wayne’s utter astonishment abated. His expression changed as a different instinct began to take over. He shot one last incredulous look at his castmates, gathered his courage, and strode decisively across the room toward them. 

And that was how Aisha finally got together with her crush via the longest, most roundabout, and yet most perfectly fitting route that she could have possibly imagined.


End file.
